Le Début du Bonheur-The Beginning of Happiness
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: The Next Sequel Newtmas AU after 'Justice of Love-Uphold It'- Thomas and Newt were having a long vacation for three weeks in New York, America. A lot of happy moments happened during their vacations there. Maybe, The Engagement?-NewtXThomas/Newtmas. MaleXMale Yaoi. Sorry for the bad grammar and language
1. Chapter 1-Family

**Well, This is the next sequel of Newtmas story after 'Justice of Love-Uphold It!'**

**I hope you enjoy with the story...**

**Let's go!**

**Oh, don't forget to give review of comment... ;)**

**...**

**Episode 1-Family..**

**West 72nd Street,Manhattan,New York.**

The first day in New York,Thomas's homeland after six months he did a practical in becoming a lawyer in London,United Kingdom. He had passed the practical and he accepted the offer from Crown Prosecution Service to continue his career there. Besides,his expertise and bravery in bringing the justice to the right path was being admired by the people. No wonder he was the one of the bravest prosecutor ever.

After he accepted the offer from the C.P.S,he requested to his leader,The Director of C.P.S,Gally to allow him return to New York,along with his senior who was also his partner and most of all,his boyfriend,Newt joining together with him. Gally did allow him and they departed from London six hours after that.

Now,he wanted to spend three weeks with his new love and he really wanted to use these weeks only to be with him instead of spending time with his family. He wanted to get know of him better and more deeper inside. Maybe dinner or date were the first plans that he could ever thought.

The taxi have brought them reaching to the destination,72nd street. It was located in Manhattan,30 minutes from New York City but actually it was very closer to each other.

After Thomas paid the fare to the driver,he and his boyfriend,Newt got out from the taxi and opened the boot to take their luggage out from the vehicle. Then,the taxi left them and went somewhere around the city.

Newt looked to his surround and he was amazed with the buildings around him. Plus with the cold weather that they had now. Newt said,"Wow,amazing building. Everything are tall..."

"Welcome to America,Newt.."Thomas simply replied.

Newt looked at his lover,smiling brightly. He exclaimed,"Bloody hell,it was freaking tall!"

The blond tried to get into another topic by asking him a question,"I am always thinking inside my mind. Will your family will accept me?I mean,accept your sexuality orientation?I'm really afraid that they won't accept our relationship and thus,they won't have you in the family anymore."

Thomas smiled as he replied convincingly,"I'm sure they will accept both of us. If we not try,we don't know the result."

"I don't want your relationship tie with your family broken because of me. Bloody shuck,I'm still worry about this."The blond still worried.

The American leaned a kiss on top of Newt's head and he tried to get his confidence,"Don't worry,Newt. It will be going just fine..."

That made the blond felt eased for a bit. He turned smiling lightly. He said,"I hope you're right..."

"Come on,my house is just right across this road. At front of us.."

Newt nodded as they both lifted their luggage and they started crossing the road to reach Thomas's house. Once they reached in front of the house,Thomas knocked the door as he asked whether someone inside the house.

"Hello?Mom?Dad?Sophie?Anyone inside?"

As they heard a woman voice from inside, Thomas was happy and excited to meet with his family. And he also quite excited to tell about his relationship with a guy,even though he wouldn't know what would the reactions from them could be. He just kept calmed and be as usual as now.

A few seconds later,the door had opened and a woman appeared,standing in front of the couple. The first time she saw them,she was smiling happily,looking at her own son who had returned home.

"Thomas!It is great to see you again!You're home.."She greeted Thomas as she hugged him happily.

Thomas returned her hug as he replied,"Mom,I'm home now. It is very great to see you again.."

A moment after that, a teenage girl around 15 years old ran to the front door and she also was very happy, "Brother!You're back!"

"Yeah,Sophie. I'm back.."The American smiled widely.

Sophie asked,"Brother,how was your practical in London?Is it great?!Ouh,I really want to hear your story being in the other country."

She also noticed that Newt was standing beside him. She didn't know him because she never seen him in her whole life. But she suddenly felt admired with his appearance. She asked again,

"Brother?Who is this handsome lad?Ouh!So handsome!"

Thomas's mother also noticed him. She also wanted to know as she being curious with a newcomer,"Hello there,may I know who is this cute and gorgeous boy here?"

Newt instantly got blushed with the way they described himself. He looked down shyly as he was a bit speechless.

"Don't be shy..."Thomas's mother still had a smile on her face.

Thomas quickly tried to safe him. He quickly said,"Mom,Sophie,I will tell you after we get inside first. We're really tired because of the long day in a plane."

"Alright then,get inside first while I will prepare some tea for you two."

Then,Thomas's mother and Sophie going back inside as they headed to the kitchen for making some light meals for the couple. Newt smiled at his lover as he thanked him,

"Thank you for that..."

Thomas pecked his cheeks,"It's alright,Newt. Come on,let's get inside. It is very cold outside."

**...**

After Thomas's mother prepared the tea, she walked to the living room with a tray of tea set on her grip. Thomas and Newt were already waiting for here there where they were currently sitting on the couch while chatting with Sophie, Thomas's younger sister. Thomas's mother sat beside her and they continued chatting.

"Mom, brother still don't want to introduce this lad to me."Sophie murmured.

Then, the mother said, "Well, I'm here now. Let's begin the story…"

Thomas inhaled deeply before he introduced his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and inhaled another deep air to make sure that himself was already calmed. Then, he opened his eyes and he began to speak.

"Mom, whatever that happen after this, you still love me right?"

"Of course, why did you say that all of sudden?"The mother still smiling.

Thomas began to get it straight to the point, "Mom, let me introduce him. He is Newt or his full name is Newton Isaac. He is my senior prosecutor, also my colleague."

Newt smiled, "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Sophie act wildly suddenly, "Newt!That's very cute name!With a handsome lad!"

It made Newt got blushed a bit but he managed to control himself from being freaked out. Then, Thomas's mother smiled as she replied, feeling confused of what Thomas was trying to say, "Nice to meet you too, Newt. I see that there's nothing strange of what you're saying, Thomas."

Thomas continued, "Mom, Newt also is my…boyfriend."

That moment made Sophie and the mother gaped with the announcement. They were completely shocked, as they're trying to think that Thomas was just kidding. Thomas's mother asked him again, wanting a confirmation,

"He…is your boyfriend?"

Thomas nodded as Newt held one of his hand, just to show that Thomas was true that they both were having a relationship. Thomas explained,

"Mom, I know that this is very new to you. But i'm started to like boys since in the high school. Last time, I had dated with a girl but we're broke up eventually because we're not suitable for each other. It's not her fault but it was my fault. Actually, I'm was really about to tell to you that time but I kept it in my heart coz I don't want to hurt your feeling."

He paused a while and he continued after that, "When I got practical for six months in United Kingdom, suddenly I found him, who also is my senior. I fell in love with him for the first time we met each other. Mom,I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling."

Mom silenced for seconds, while she held a cup of tea on her hand. Newt and Thomas still were holding hands each other, as they were waiting for the reaction from her.

Finally, she began smiling and without a doubt, she said, "What can I do to stop you from being in love each other. I'm just…happy with you, Thomas. I'm happy that you have found your true love finally."

The couple were liked not believe of what she said just now. Thomas wanted to know if she meant it, "Mom?Are you…accept our..relationship?"

She nodded with a wide smile on her face. She answered, "I would be very happy to see you happy being in a relationship with him. I mean, you really love him much and you want to be together with him forever. How could I want to stop you. At least, I'm not too old fashioned and I know that you have grown enough to make your own decision in your own life. So, congratulations, Thomas."

She turned to Newt, "Newt, you will become a part of his life story. So, treat him with love and care. That's the only message that I can deliver to you."

Newt nodded as he replied, "I promise, ma'am. I love Thomas very much and it is my responsibility to love him with passion and care." He looked at his boyfriend, smiling widely.

Sophie suddenly got pissed off, "That's not fair!"

"Why, Sophie?"Thomas confused.

Sophie exclaimed, "You got such a handsome and cute lad. I thought he's still single but I couldn't believe that you got him first. I was about to take him out for dinner tonight.."

The others including Sophie herself were laughing happily. Thomas could only say, "I'm sure that you will find the other guy who is more handsome than him. But I'm truly sorry, Soph. Newt is my boyfriend and only mine."

"I'm sure of it!"Sophie giggled.

…**..**

**Thomas Room…**

Newt and Thomas entered inside the room and they put their luggage beside the cupboard. Then, they sat on the bed and they held hands each other. Thomas did the first moment by kissing him deeply into his lover's lips.

"We will become a family one day, Newt." Thomas whispered between the kisses.

Newt smiled widely. He didn't say anything but just continued the kiss and they kept kissing for almost 3 minutes. After that they both were lying on the bed.

"I love you, Tommy…."

"I love you too, Newt."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2-Prosecutor and Attorney

**I'm very happy because you all are giving me full of supportation to continue making this story.**

**Well, here is the new chapter...**

**Hope you enjoyed..**

**Don't forget to comment and review! ;)**

**...**

**Chapter 2-Prosecutor and Attorney**

**The Next Morning..**

Newt and Thomas woke up at the same time when the sunray was directed straight to their eyes. The bright sunlight made them couldn't asleep anymore. The first thing in the morning, both of them were staring each other as they carving a wide smile on the faces. They moved closer,contacting their foreheads together and they leaned forward for a deep morning kiss.

Thomas began a day with a greeting,"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning to you too,Tommy.."Newt greeted his boyfriend back.

They were covering themselves with a blanket because they were currently in whole naked state. They were making love last night or the other word was,having sex with each other. That was their first sex in the whole life.

"We're make out last night..."Thomas whispered softly.

Newt nodded,"Yeah..bloody hell. Now I'm fully yours finally..."

"You'll always be mine and forever will be mine. No one can seize you from me. Even Minho and Alby."

Newt laughed and he said,"Haha,looks like you really love me that much. Bloody hell!"

"Of course,you pathetic Iggy!"Thomas teased him.

The couple leaned down kissing each other again for the last time before they ready to begin the day. After a lovely kiss, they decided to take bath together. As usual, another lovely moment they were having together while taking a bath.

…**.**

After 15 minutes, the couple walked downstairs and they straight headed to the dining room. Thomas's mother and Sophie were already there while they were having the breakfast first. Then, they joined them.

"Good morning, mom and Soph!"Thomas greeted happily as he and his boyfriend sat together at the opposite direction from his other family members.

Thomas's mother replied the greet happily, "Well, good morning boys!Have a breakfast with us. Sorry because it's just a light meal, Newton.."

Newt didn't care about it as long as he could eat it, "It's okay, ma'am. This is more than enough for me. And, just call me Newt."

The mother replied back, passing him a plate, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself yesterday. Well, my name is Cassandra Edison. Since you'll be my son-in-law, I hope so…just call me mom."

The blond took the plate from her, thanking her gratefully, "Thank you very much, mom." He added, "Wicked!This is my first time calling you 'mom'."

"Having cool with your accent is it?"

"Yes it is…proud to be a British. But I'm in love with an American. It doesn't matter since we're in love each other. Love knows no nationality." Newt replied as he grabbed Thomas's hand and held it tightly, just to show that he loved him very much. That made Thomas blushed lightly.

Sophie nodded, "You're right, Brother Newt!But still…not fair to me.."

Newt giggled as he put his finger on his mouth, grinning lovely. He said, "You will found a man that is more better than me, Sophie. I'm sure of it."

"But it's not same as your appearances. You're the only one in the world and there's no one that could be the same as you." Sophie turned at Thomas, "I'm actually very jealous to you, Brother."

Cassandra, Newt and Thomas laughed cheerfully. It was very shocked to see how jealous she was. She was jealous on her own brother when Newt had been 'stolen'. But Cassandra tried to calm her, "Don't worry, Sophie. It doesn't matter if he's been taken. There are billions of males who you can look for. But now, you have to study first because your path still far away from thinking about building a new family."

Sophie finally got the point, "Fine, mom is right."

They continued eating. But, in a few minutes later, Cassandra and Sophie were shocked when they noticed that Thomas and Newt were sharing food together. Thomas fed Newt and same as Newt fed Thomas back.

"Unbelievable!"Sophie shouted loudly.

Cassandra said in amazement,"It is so unbelievable."

The couple smiled at them and then to each other. They just continued enjoying the breakfast before the couple began their first day with hanging out around the city.

**...**

**Supreme Court,New York City.**

The couple took a taxi from Manhattan to New York City that took about 20 minutes from the house. The first destination that Thomas wanted to bring Newt was the Supreme Court. The taxi stopped right at front of the building and Thomas paid out the fares as they both got out from the vehicle after that.

Newt looked up at the building. An astonish feeling inside him was firing inside him. He was quite amazed with the building.

"Bloody hell,is this the supreme court?"Newt asked curiously.

Thomas nodded,"Yes,it is. The Supreme Court of United States of America. Huge isn't it?"

"I may had studied here...i mean Glade High School,the place we're studied together. But I never know about this..."

"It is so shame..."Thomas teased him.

But Newt admitted,"I think I'm too focused on study until I didn't have time to have a walk around the city."

Suddenly...

_**"Thomas Edison,you're back finally!"**_A man's voice heard from their back. When they turned to the back, they saw a man walked closer towards them.

Thomas turned happy to see that man," !Oh god,I'm so happy to see you again."

"How was your practical in United Kingdom?"Jackson suddenly being curious to know about his practical in abroad.

Thomas smiled as he told him a short story,"Well,it was very excellent there. Finally I got the opportunity to continue working there. Now I'm work as a Prosecutor there."

Jackson was a bit confused,"You mean,District Attorney?"

"Something like that. You know, . Different system in terms of justice. In United Kingdom,we call it as Prosecutor. Attorney and Prosecutor are the same and never change of it."

"Oh,I see...it's good then.."

Suddenly Jackson looked at Newt. He asked Thomas,"Who is he,Thomas?Is he your friend?"

Thomas introduced Newt to him," ,let me introduce you. His name is Newton Isaac. He is a senior prosecutor and he also is my superior,my senior I mean it. He's from London."

He also introduced to his boyfriend,"Newt,he is Kelling. He is my lecturer during I was studying law in university. He also work as a New York District Attorney at the same time."

Newt gave his hand as Jackson did the same thing. Both of them were shaking hands each other as for the sign for their first meet. Newt said, "It is nice to meet you, ."

"Same for you too, ."

Jackson looked at his watch, then he said, "Well, I need to be inside the trial room because I have a trial case to handle on. Well, see you both later then?Or you want to join me inside?"

Newt declined his offer politely, "Well, thank you for your invitation, . But Thomas and I are on day off. I mean vacation."

Thomas agreed with his boyfriend. Jackson grinned as he replied, "Oh, if that case. I will see you later then?Having a long chat after this?"

The couple nodded as Thomas said, "We have three weeks vacations here. So, we can meet anytime if you have a free time."

Jackson agreed with him, "You're right. See you later…"He walked heading to the court main entrance, leaving the couple behind.

Newt looked at his boyfriend, "I would love to join him inside. But we're on vacation, not work time."

"Gladly you still remember of it. Nothing would disturb us from spending vacation together." Thomas said as he chuckled lightly.

Then, he continued, "Let's go to the next destination. The middle of New York City."

"Yeah!Bloody excited for this!"

They headed to the middle of New York City by walking instead of riding the taxi. Since the distance between the city and the court wasn't too far, so they decided to go there by walking. Still, they have such a long vacation that they wanted to spend together.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3-Being 'Flirty'

**Nothing to say for now...just go on with the story. :)**

**Don't forget to give comments or review. :) ;)**

**...**

**Chapter 3-Being 'Flirty'**

**Italian Barista,New York City.**

Now,Thomas and Newt were on New York to spend the three weeks vacation in the city. They just got back from United Kingdom after Thomas got passed in practical being a prosecutor. Not just being a prosecutor, he also have fell in love with a young British blond guy named Newt and he got together with him. They're boyfriends and a lovely couple that they could have.

New York City was a total developed city. It also known as Metropolis or Metropolitan City. Even though New York City was always crowded and noisy at all day, nevertheless it's not a barrier for them from spending time together. Recently, Thomas brought Newt to the Supreme Court where they met with Jackson Kelling, Thomas's lecturer. Now, he brought him to the middle of the city where they both were in the Italian Cafe.

"You know what,Tommy?I am feel very happy because you brought me here, to this urban city. At least I can see how real being in such a urban place."Newt said with a grateful feeling inside him.

Thomas replied,"Well,at least you're not leaving behind because of your study that time. I will show you everything here. Don't worry.."

"Yeah,thank you for that..."

After a few seconds later, there was a silence moment between them. Seemed that there was a gap between them. Not much to wonder when Thomas coincidentally staring at Newt's face with a flirty smile carving on his face. Newt felt annoyed with his sudden behaviour, then he warned him,

"Why are you suddenly staring at me?Bloody hell don't do that in front of me. You're scaring me..."

Thomas didn't reply his question but he replied with an another answer, that seemed he was flirting him.

"You're really beautiful,Newt. Really 'handsomish-cute'. A pair of beautiful eyes and shining blond hair with a sweet face that you had."

Newt instantly got very shocked with him. He quickly got blushed and it getting darker and redder. He quickly hit his head lightly and he mad at him a bit,"That's so embarrassing!Stop it!You make me shy!Bloody hell,why did I fall in love with this shucking flirty guy here..."He looked down,away from looking at his boyfriend's face.

"Owww!That's hurt!"Thomas groaned in pain on his head.

Newt got angry with him,"I'm just an ordinary guy and nothing more than that!Remember that until your last breathe."

"Haha,sorry for that. Never do it again next time."He laughed as he apologised to him and the moment returned as usual. But still,leaving the blond a faint blush that still formed on both of his cheeks.

**...**

While they both were enjoying with their meals,Thomas continued the conversation by asking Newt,

"Newt,can I ask you something?"

Newt doesn't look at him because he still concentrating on his meal. He said,"What is all about,Tommy?"

Thomas asked him back,"After we both...got married, what is your plan after that?"

Newt spilled the food a bit on the table as he got shock cough. He got blushed again as he wiped his mouth with the tissue.

"W-What the hell are you b-babbling about?"

Thomas grinned,as he felt very curious with his plan after they both have got married,"W-Well,at least we have a plan after that."

Newt had with a simple answer,"Not the right time to plan it yet. Bloody hell!"

"Haha,y-you're right. Maybe I'm asking you at the wrong time. Sorry,sweetheart..."Thomas laughed,apologizing him again. Then,he returned eating his food back.

Newt calmed after that. He decided to apologise to him,"I-I'm sorry for being mad at you. I didn't mean to..y-you know,it's too early to talk about that. We're just got together for six and half months. When the time is right,I will tell you what's my plan.."

"My fault anyway,Newt. Sorry for making you offended."

Newt smiled happily as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and kissed his hand. Thomas also did the same thing by turning his hand and kissed it. After that, they both enjoyed back with the foods.

**...**

**Fifth Avenue Mall,New York City...**

The taxi stopped at the front of the famous shopping streets in New York City,Fifth Avenue. There,Thomas and Newt continued the tour by bringing the blond there. Fifth Avenue Street was located at the real middle of the city. They departed from the Italian Barista and headed to the mall for about thirty minutes.

The first impression when Newt saw the streets was very amusing. He was astonished with the environment along the streets. The place was very crowded,noisy and messy. Despite of that, there were a lot of place of interests such as department stores, IT stores, fashion stores and more.

"W-Wow!Bloody hell!"Newt was speechless.

Thomas giggled looking at his boyfriend who was totally amazed with the environment of the streets.

"Well,ready for the next tour,Newt. Welcome to the famous shopping streets in America, Fifth Avenue Shopping Streets."

"I couldn't believe it!Bloody cool!"

The American fixed his scarf and then he held one of the blond's hand. He said,"Come on,let's go.."

He didn't want his boyfriend miss even for a small shop. He ensured that he will took him to every single shops and big stores so he could buy anything that caught his eyes. Moreover, they were still have lots of times to fill the day with such an interesting tour in this metropolitan city.

20 minutes has elapsed. Thomas had brought Newt to half of the stores along the streets. Fortunately, there was a shop that caught Newt's interest. It was H&M boutique store, a fashion store. Newt walked towards it as Thomas followed him from behind. He was very impressed with the kind of designs that were pretty cool and stylish. So,he decided to buy some new clothes for him to wear,at least casual or semi-formal.

"Well,this store has caught your intention,I see?"Asked Thomas as he folded his arms on his chest.

Newt nodded happily,"Well,I'm really have to buy some new stuffs. It's been a long time I'm not going shopping. Just went to the convenience store and bought some foods and drinks. Not thinking of buying the clothes."

"You're really isolating yourself did you?That's why you're not sociable sometimes.."

The blonde replied back,"But now I have learned how to social with people. Because of you,Tommy."

Thomas blushed faintly. He just gave a quick smile and laugh on each other before they proceed to go inside the store.

**...**

**An Hour Later...**

Thomas and Newt still inside H&M fashion store and they have spent their time there for about an hour. Thomas did not buy anything unless just having a quick look through all the clothes. But not for Newt, he had bought a lot of clothes for about half of the basket. He did buy such as shirts,skinny pants,jeans,jacket and scarfs.

Now, they were currently heading to the inner wear section where it was probably the favourite attire for Newt. So he looked through all of the clothes until suddenly, he found a brown singlet. That had caught of his interest,thus he grabbed that singlet and have a try on it.

"Woah,Newt..you buy so much clothes."Thomas said as he smirked at Newt.

Newt answered,"Of course!It's time for me to buy some clothes for me to wear it. You know,new tastes."

He continued as he looked at the brown singlet that he took,"Come on, this would be the bloody last cloth for now."

Thomas just nodded as they both walked to the fitting room. Newt wanted to try the singlet so he entered one of the room while Thomas was waiting at front of the room. 3 minutes later, the door opened and Newt appeared with a singlet that he took.

"Such a smart arse guy. Bloody nutter,really fits me."Newt talked to himself. Then he asked his boyfriend about his appearance,"How's I look like?"

Thomas looked at Newt. For god sake, Thomas was blushing and it was getting redder. His mind began going wild suddenly and he couldn't think anything beside thinking about how sexy he was.

"N-Newt...you're looked..."He was totally speechless.

"I'm look like what?"

Suddenly,without a warning, Thomas put the basket beside the room and he quickly pushed him inside. He locked the door and he turned back at him. Newt was completely shocked and he got a bit scare.

"H-Hey,Tommy..what the hell..are you doing?"

That left unanswered. Thomas quickly leaned forward and reached for his boyfriend's lips. He kissed him hardly as he explored more deeper inside his lips. Not wanted to break apart, he wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulder and pulled him closer,contacting with his own body.

"Ummpphh,T-Tommy...t-that's...ummpphh.."Newt tried to break apart from the kiss. But he failed as Thomas had completely controlled over him.

Thomas smiled seducely,as he whispered through the kisses,"No wonder that you're very smart ass sexy prosecutor,Newt."

"B-But,we're inside the fashion store,Tommy. The people might suspicious toward us."

That made the American realised from his wild mind. He quickly released his lips and his arms,getting away from touching his boyfriend. He unlocked the door and slowly opened the door to see if there were any people around. Luckily there were not around and it safe for him to walk out.

"S-Sorry for that..."

After Newt tried the singlet, he decided to buy that since it had got his interest and more to seduce his lover. He finally satisfied with the clothes that he bought. Then, they walked to the counter to pay all of the clothes. The prices were not too expansive since the store offered special discounts for all customers.

After they exited the store...

"Bloody hell, that was shuckingly great!"Newt was happy.

"Lucky for you,Newt..."Thomas smirked.

But,the blonde stated his embarrassment feeling earlier,"But I'm totally screwed up!Kissing me at the wrong place!Blast off,you need to control your bloody desire sometimes!"

"You're really meant for me.."Thomas simply answered. That made Newt fell silenced, turning away from looking him.

Then,the blonde finally spoke up,"You're...also really...meant for me too.."

Thomas smiled broadly with the answer. That was what made they both were really loved each other, not wanted to break apart from each other. He took out Newt's scarf that had just bought from the store and he put it on Newt's neck.

"Come on,Newt...let's go home.."

Newt nodded and smiled upon him. He grabbed his lover's hand and they both began walking to the taxi stand. Thomas called upon a taxi and brought them back home.

They had a great moment on that day...

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4-Legal Love

**This chapter might be a bit Chappy and OOC.**

**But I hope you enjoyed the chapter... :)**

**Reviews and Comments are really appreciated... :)**

**...**

**Chapter 4-Legal Love**

**The Next Morning,Thomas's Bedroom.**

The early morning still didn't get too noisy since the sun still didn't show up yet. The couple, Thomas and Newt were still sleeping,lying under a deep slumber and being resided in a dream world. No sound of vehicles from outside,no sunray and no sound of annoying people who were wandering around the streets.

Everything was very peaceful. Until,a moment after that, Thomas's handphone rang and it sounded a bit loud. That made Thomas caught up from the sleep,as well as Newt who was snuggling into Thomas's chest,stunned a bit. Thomas groaned while he murmured on his loud and annoying handphone.

"Who's calling me at this time?Stupid!"

He looked at the phone display and he saw that Gally was currently calling him. He tapped on the green button as he said,"What does he want at this early morning?"

He put on his ear as he greeted weakly,"Good morning,sir.."

Gally replied,"Oh,good morning Thomas. Did I disturb you?"

"Of course,you idiot."He felt annoyed.

Gally said,"Oh,sorry if I did wake you up. I just want to inform to you one thing."

"I'm listening..."Thomas said as he rubbed his eyes that filled with cracks.

Gally said again,"Just now,the lawyer council of America called me. The council want you and Newt to meet with them at 10 a.m your time at Supreme Court,New York."

That made the American got a wide eyes. He quickly got up from the bed as he felt shocked with the sudden order from the authority.

"Why the council suddenly want us to meet them?We did something wrong?"Asked him anxiously.

"Oh,just nothing. They want to talk with you both about...your relationship."

"What?!Are you serious?!How did the council know about us?"

"Maybe there were people who being hired by the council to watch you both as for the report."

Thomas finally understood that the council wanted to meet them because of the serious relationship that they had. Being in love with a same gender had a serious attention in the country. He thought that that was the right time to explain everything to the council.

Thomas thanked him,"Thank you for that information,Gally.."He hung up the phone and put back on the lamp desk beside him.

Newt woke up a few seconds after that and he straight looked at Thomas. He asked,"What happened?"

Thomas looked at him and he answered,"The council want to meet us both at New York."

"What?Why?"Newt got a huge shock.

"They knew about our relationship and they wanted to have as conversation with us."

Newt got more shocked,"Bloody!How the bloody hell they know about us?"

"I don't know...but whatever it is...we must go."Thomas said sounded like he gave up.

Newt noticed his sudden behaviour. He got a bit angry with him,"Are you suddenly giving up for our relationship?"

"I...don't know.."Thomas was speechless.

The blond said with mad tone,"No matter what it is,I will always love you and together with you. I'm not giving up with our relationship and we're still together!"

Thomas was glad when he listened to his word. He began to smile and he took one of Newt's hand and he kissed it. He said,"Thank you,Newt. You have convinced me up. You're right,I love you and no one can stop us from being in love with each other."

"Good one,Tommy...suck that arse bloody council. Dare to stop our relationship."Cursed Newt.

**...**

**Supreme Court,New York...**

They got out from the taxi as they stood in front of the Supreme Court Building. They both were looking sharply toward the building. They were felt a bit nervous because they will heard the decision from the higher authority.

"Newt,are you ready for this?"Asked Thomas nervously.

Newt said convincingly,"Of course...we will going through this together."

"You're right,Newt."

They both began walking together toward inside the building and they straight headed to the discussion room, where the judges were waiting for the couple to come.

Once they entered inside the room. They shocked when they saw five main judges were already waiting for them at their places. They just walked slowly with respect to the middle of the room.

One of the judges said," Edison and Isaac. Please have a sit at the chair that have been provided."

The couple just nodded and they walked to the seat behind them and they sat with manner. Then,the discussion began..

"The purpose why you've been ordered to come here because we want to have a straight discussion about your relationship that you have been established since at United Kingdom."One of the judges made an introduction. The he continued, "Let me introduce myself and the other judges,my name is Anthony Parkinson. From my right is Rosie Chandler and Gary Charlie. While from my left are the representatives from United Kingdom,Churchill Walsh and David Thorne."

**...**

" ,How did you fall in love with ?"Asked David Thorne.

Thomas answered,"It was a love at the first sight,sir. Everything started when we conducted a first case together with him."

Then,Rosie Chandler asked,"Did you and had a serious discussion about this?"

"No,madam. We're in loved with each other with sincerity and no such a force or discussion with condition."

Gary Charlie took a next turn,"I had been informed by the UK council that you had conducted a practical there. Was that your true purpose or just to find another person to love with?"

Thomas sworn,"I swear that I went there for practical. No such other purposes."

Churchill got the last turn,"Last question,do you think that a lover from abroad will make your life miserable?"

"Of course not,sir. Not even single feeling that I would feel like that,sir."Thomas denied his statement.

Then it returned to Anthony,"Alright,we will turn to ."

The judges were asking Newt the same questions as Thomas. But,Newt gave the long answers about their relationship. Thomas himself,also listened to his story. The discussion or so much as interview have been conducted for about an hour.

Then,Anthony asked for the last time,"The last question and I hope you both will answer this honestly. What made you both fell in love with each other."

The couple silenced for a while. The judges thought that they couldn't answer the question. But they were wrong when they suddenly answered together in unison,

"Love at the first sight..."

The judges fell silenced in a strike.

A few moments later,Anthony said,"You both wait at outside first while we're discuss about this."

**...**

**While at outside of the room...**

Thomas and Newt were sitting on the waiting bench while waiting for the decision from the council whether they have to seperate or they approve the relationship. It's all on the council's hand.

Thomas looked down,playing with his hand,rubbing his thumbs. He seemed very worried with the decision that will be announced soon.

Newt asked,"Are you afraid?"

Thomas asked back,"What if they want us to break up the relationship?I'm really afraid..."

Newt took his hand and held it tightly. He replied,"Don't worry,Tommy. I'm sure that they will approve us.."

"How can you be so confident about this?We're at stake,Newt.."

"I love you...that's the only answer."Newt gave such a short answer with a wide smile. He still held tight of his beloved hand as he rested upon his shoulder. Thomas gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

2 Minutes later, the megaphone suddenly speaking," Edison and Isaac,please return back into the discussion room. Thank you."

Thomas said,"This is it.."

Newt nodded,"Bloody yes..."

They got up from the bench and they walked inside the discussion room. They walked to the chair where they sat during interview recently. They re-met with the judges.

Then Anthony began with the decision," and . Certain states are forbidding the relationship between the same gender. But some of the states are needing an approval from the law enforcement to become official. While some states have approved the relationship automatically including New York. But in this case,you both are Prosecutors or we called here Attorneys. That's a different subject and different case."

Thomas and Newt listened to his speech very precisely. Anthony continued,"We're absolutely amazed with a relationship that have been built by Prosecutors itself. You both think of each other,surpassing the law. That would be nice if the law is not exist in this world."

Finally,he made a decision,"As for final decision. We have discussed each other about your relationship. And we decided that your relationship is..."

Newt and Thomas were trembling,waiting for the answer from the council because the decision will changed their life forever.

"...approved..."Anthony ended with a positive decision.

The couple were couldn't believe that the decision have allowed them to stay together and continued the relationship. They smiled happily as they stated his gratitude to them as for the positive reaction from the council.

" and ,you have to collect your ID Registration of Marriage Law and also the certificate at three hours from now. And we all wish you may be happy forever. The discussion dismissed.."

The judges nodded and they got up,leaving the room through the back door. Newt and Thomas smiled on each other as they hugged happily. Finally,the judges approved their relationship and they both were officially,a legal couple.

"I am so happy that we are officially together,Tommy."Newt told Thomas happily.

Thomas agreed with his lover,leaning down for a love kiss on his forehead. He said,"Me too,Newt. I promise that I will always love you until my last breathe. I will never betray you. Never let you down,never disappoint you,never break your feelings,and never given up with our relationship."

Newt smiled wider as he could. He looked at his boyfriend's face for a while and then he snuggled into his chest.

"Hold that promise,Thomas."

**...**

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5-Secrets

**Well, this chapter might had a bit OOC especially on Newt. But I hope you enjoyed with the story…**

**:) Don't forget to give some reviews…it would be very appreciated… ;D**

…**.**

**Chapter 5-Secrets…**

**Thomas's Bedroom, The Next Day…**

"What the hell…"Newt stuttered between the gap. He couldn't hold himself for a long time since he got a strong force from his top. As he wanted to speak out, suddenly his lips was being locked down with another lips that came from his top. He struggled out between the kisses, wanting to break apart from a forceful kiss, on the bed.

Newt still could speak out for a little word. Nevertheless, he took a chance to curse him, "T-Tommy…ummpphh…you bloody h-hell…" His lips got locked again, being contacted by the same lips. Tommy, or his real name was Thomas was the one who currently kissed him. Thomas was his new lover and his forever boyfriend.

As the blond couldn't stop Thomas's act, Thomas took a slight chance to slipped his hand inside the blond shirt and touched his body with a soft touch. He could only blushed, feeling horny with the touches.

"Huff…T-Tommy…"Newt still couldn't complete his word because of Thomas's lips that always stopped him from speaking.

Thomas kissed Newt's lips for the last time, before he moved downward to his neck. He licked his neck with seduce that had succumbed his mind. He kept licking his neck then followed by a deep kiss. He said, "That's what you really want, is it?"

"B-Bloody hell…T-Tommy.."Newt gasped.

The American smiled sarcastically as he said, "I can take that as…yes…"He continued taking over him. He increased his desire by sucking his neck and bite his neck lightly. The blond was moaning and gasping as he felt a bit pain on his neck.

"T-Tommy…if I saw a hickey at my neck…I-I s-swear…u-uhh..I will k-kill you."

But Thomas doesn't afraid with his threat otherwise, he replied back, "Really?Then, I will give a strong bite on your neck."

Newt moaned and gasped once again but this time it's a bit loud and got a light groan. But Thomas didn't care about his suffer, thus he added more of his suffer by touching his body and gave more force to a kiss on his boyfriend's neck.

…**..**

Suddenly…

"Thomas?Newt?What are you doing inside?"A female voice greeted them from outside. She knocked the door. She was Cassandra, Thomas's mother.

The couple were shocked. Thomas quickly let go of his boyfriend, letting out his hand from Newt's brown shirt and rolled beside him. Thomas quickly responded, "Yes, mom!We're just lying on the bed."

Newt whispered madly, "Bloody liar…"

Cassandra said, "Come downstairs, let's have a tea. And I hope you both don't go out with a 'wet' condition." She giggled lightly as she walked away at the same time.

"W-What?Arse!How did your mother know about this?"Newt got mad again.

But Thomas said, "We're not having sex, you pathetic blondie. It's just a moment to show love on each other."

"Hummpphh…"Newt huffed as he touched his neck and suddenly he felt something strange. He felt a few small bumps on his neck. He quickly ran to the cupboard and he took a look at the mirror. To his big shock,

"A hickey!Bloody hell!Now I have to hide it from people.."Newt ran to his bag pack and took a plaster. He returned back to the mirror and attached at the hickey on his neck.

Thomas laughed as he said,"That will be a sign that you're mine and only mine."

Newt turned at his lover. He began blushing that he couldn't hold it any longer. He finally turned to smile and he decided to pull off the plaster.

Newt said,"Well bloody then,it's not good to conceal it. Let it be as a sign that we're together now."

Thomas glad to hear that. But the blond added,"But still,I need to conceal it from being seen by the people out there."

"Whatever that you think that you're right,sweetheart."Thomas was very happy being with him,a person that was very tense but hilarious and sweet.

The American continued,"Come on,Newt. Let's go downstairs. Probably mom and Sophie are waiting for us now."

Newt nodded,"Yeah.."

**...**

**During Lunch.. **

Cassandra said,"Newton,have you been here before?"

Newt nodded as he answered,"Yes,mum. When I was in high school, I studied here. But unfortunately, I don't wandering too much because I just kept focusing with studying.'

"No wonder that you're rarely being socialize with the people out there."

But Newt had another reason,"Umm,not just that. Also,I also quite often being alone and not interested in enjoying the life with the people, even with my friend."

That made Cassandra understood with his reason. She said, "When I saw you for the first time, I saw you're a bit alone, not enjoyable and often serious. I think you're social level was quite poor."

Newt made the point, "Really?I don't even know about that because I know about myself and what I can do with myself. But I'm not analyzing with my weakness. Thank you, mom. Honestly, since I'm with Thomas, I learned how to communicate better with people especially with my colleagues and my friends. Being serious is not the correct way for me. But, I do really care for people and that's why I like being a prosecutor. I want to help them bringing the justice."

Sophie suddenly interrupted, "That's why you love my big brother very much. My big brother is a cheerful boy and sometimes he really cares to someone who he could think very special. You're the one that really special to him."

Newt blushed lightly as the red blush started appearing slowly. Thomas raised his voice as if he got mad on her. He was blushing, "Sophie!That's rude talking to him like that."

Sophie tried to defend herself, "I'm always right. You just don't want to accept the truth."

"But it is unacceptable manner. It probably will provoke him. I don't want something bad happens to him, understand?"Thomas groaned.

Newt smiled looking at both of them. He felt glad that he could be a part of his family and he will became one of them soon. He spoke up eventually to break them,

"She's right, Thomas. That's why I love you so much."He turned to Sophie and he continued, "You're right, Sophie. That's why I'm very happy to be with your brother. It is the most precious gift that I've could ever ask for. He's the source of love inside me."

Thomas whispered inside his heart, "T-Thank you, Newt. You're also the one that I loved most. I'm glad that I met you."

…

"Newt, can I request something?"Asked Thomas with a sudden moment, thus interrupting the lunch for a while.

Newt asked him back, "What is it?"

Thomas smiled as he took out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and he began wrote something on it. Once he done, he handed the paper to him. He said, "Meet me at this place at 6 p.m.."

The blond confused, "Why would I want to go there?Something wrong?"

But Thomas quickly answered, as if he was keeping a secret, "Just go there, I want to go to one place after this. It won't be long, but you straight away proceed to this place, okay?"

"When I do need to go?"

The American replied, "After lunch…"

Finally, Newt agreed to go there even though a skeptic feeling came inside his heart. He said, "Fine…if you're very mean it, well…I will go there after this."

"Good…"Thomas was very happy as if he thought his secret plan would be succeed.

After lunch, Newt went upstairs to change his clothes. But Thomas, Cassandra and Sophie were still at the dining room. Cassandra asked Thomas with a curious thought inside her mind, "What are you planning at, Thomas? Why did you ask him to go out?"

Thomasn simply answered, "It's a secret…"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6-The First Step of Forever Love

**Well!This is it!-The Climax of The Story..**

**It would be a bit OOCness…**

**Hope you all enjoyed with the chapter…**

**And don't forget to give your reviews… **

…

**Chapter 6-First Step of Forever Love**

**Le Cirque Restaurant, New York City, 5:00 p.m**

A usual busy day in New York City. A busy scenery in the city during the peak hours. The roads were filled with vehicles that will caused traffic congestion. The people were started to leave the office and returned home. A world's notorious metropolitan city, showing the positive development within the short time, not leaving even single mistake where it could become an inspiration to them.

Nevertheless, it was not a barrier from a blonde British male named Newt to have a visit on a wide famous restaurant in New York City. He departed from Thomas's house to here in about 30 minutes because of the traffic jammed. For him, it was totally distracting and it could make him uncomfortable. Of course, he had a different situation regarding two countries that were United Kingdom which was his homeland, and United States for Thomas, his boyfriend.

For the first time in his whole life, he was totally amazed with the building in front of him. He was standing in front of a tall building that he thought it was quite luxury and high-class level building. He took out the note that been given by Thomas and he looked onto it. Then, he looked up towards the signboard on the top of the big door that written _'Le Cirque'_. Eventually, he realised that he was standing in front of a huge and luxury restaurant.

"W-What? B-Bloody hell, is he crazy? He's taking me to this restaurant?" Newt asked to himself. He was quite hesitated about the address that Thomas gave to him. He thought Thomas brought him to somewhere else such as park or garden, yet he was taking him to the restaurant.

He returned back to the taxi that he ride just now and he asked the taxi driver with a hesitation, "Sir, i'm not quite sure about this but are you sure that this is the right location same with this address?"

The taxi driver replied happily, "Of course young man. You're not mistaken and this is an exact location, same as the address that you gave me."

Newt turned back looking at the building once again, then he looked at the address again. Finally, he was really standing in front of the restaurant. He monologue, "I'm sure that Tommy have to give a strong reason for this."

He walked closer to the main door, trembling like he never went such a luxurious place. As he got very closer to the main door, suddenly a waiter from inside the restaurant noticed him and he quickly opened the door for him to enter. He smiled at him as he greeted mannerly, "Good evening, Sir. Welcome to Le Cirque Restaurant."

"Thank you…"Newt smiled and thanked the waiter as he walked straight to the reception. The receptionist looked at him with a cheerful face, a wide smile always carving on his face.

The receptionist greeted, "Good morning sir, may I help you? Did you make a reservation?"

Newt responded, but he sounded like he doesn't feel good about it, "Umm, someone had just told me to meet him here. But I don't know if I come to the right place."

"May I know the name? I can help you with that."

Newt mentioned the name, he pretended to not know of his boyfriend's name, "Thomas Edison if I'm not mistaken…"

The receptionist began typing the name on the computer as he said, "Wait for moment sir while I'm checking that name in our reservation data."

Newt added, "I'm afraid that he didn't make any reservation here and he just told me to come here."

A few second later, the receptionist said, "Oh, Mr. Thomas Edison is on our reservation list."

"P-Pardon me sir, h-he reserved the table?" Newt stunned with the information.

The receptionist nodded as he replied to his question, "Not a table, sir. But a private room, premium class. And…"He clicked something on the computer, then he continued, "He did reserve a private room with a person that is…. Newton Isaac."

Newt got more shocked, "T-That's my name, N-Newton Isaac!"

The receptionist plucked his finger, indicating that he was summoning one of the waiter to come. The waiter rushed quickly to the reception counter. He said, "Please take him to the private room on the 3rd floor, room number 3."

"Enjoy your dinner, sir." The receptionist made a final greeting as the waiter escorted him to the elevator.

Along the way to reach the third floor, Newt was completely stuttered when his own boyfriend reserved such a luxurious restaurant that seemed to be very expansive to him. Compared with his salary as a prosecutor, it took probably half of it and maybe he would be totally out of money.

'_You need to explain a lot, Tommy. You have spent so much money for this.'_

…**..**

**Jewellery Shop, somewhere at the Fifth Avenue…**

Thomas was currently visiting one of the jewellery shops at Fifth Avenue, where they were shopping there recently. But now, he went to the same place but he went to another shop. He looked at his wristwatch and it showed 5:30 p.m.

"I hope I'm still manage to reach there on time." Thomas hoped.

A female promoter was the person who currently serving him. She greeted him cheerfully as she asked him for any enquiries, "Welcome to our shop, sir. May I help you? Here, we sells a lot of beautiful jewelleries, suitable for a gift or give to someone that special for you."

He looked through all the rings that been displayed along the secured drawer. A lot of rings that caught his eyes, either for gold or silver one. But for him within a sudden moment, he noticed a silver ring that had a flag symbol on top of it. It looked like resembling as United Kingdom flag. He got a strong interest toward that ring and thus, he made a decision.

"May I take a look at that ring?" He pointed his finger towards that ring.

She grabbed the ring carefully and she handed him the ring as she promoted it, "Oh, this ring is very beautiful. But, I'm sure that is for your girlfriend from United Kingdom, isn't it?"

Thomas nodded, "Yes, kind of. It is very beautiful and I am very interested to purchase it. How much is this?"

"Umm, it would be about $900 Dollar, but since we are currently having a promotion, this ring will be discounted on 20 percent. So, the after price is $720 Dollar."

Thomas got more interested with the ring. Plus, with the price that had been cut down becoming a bit cheaper from the actual price, "Can I pay with straight cash? Or, compulsory to use credit card?"

"Either one, sir." The promoter smiled.

He took out the wallet and he took $720 Dollars from his wallet. Then he handed the money to her as he said, "Pack this ring."

After he purchased the ring, he called upon the taxi in front of the jewellery shop and he got in the vehicle as the taxi driver asked for destination, "Where is your destination, sir?"

"Le Cirque Restaurant, please?"

The taxi driver nodded as the taxi began moving to the destination…

…**..**

**Back at The Le Cirque Restaurant, 8:00 p.m**

Thomas had reached at Le Cirque Restaurant. He quickly rushed inside the restaurant and went to the reception counter. He was very excited to meet with his beloved and he wanted to make it straight with him tonight.

"Sir, I'm Thomas Edison and I had made a reservation here this morning." He introduced himself.

The receptionist was happy to see him. He replied happily, "Well, sir. Someone is waiting for you and his name is Newton Isaac. Please, enjoy your dinner."

Thomas was very happy when he heard that Newt arrived at the building. The waiter quickly escorted him to the third floor, where Newt currently waiting for him at the private room that special for them both.

Meanwhile at Newt, he was sitting alone on the dining chair as he was doing nothing. He folded his right leg onto the left leg as he folded both of his arms on his stomach. He looked at the watch and it has already 8:00 p.m. He looked at the windows beside him, where the beautiful scenery of New York City could be seen from the building with the correct height.

"Tommy, where are you?" Newt mumbled alone, he was desperately wanting to meet with his boyfriend.

At an exact time, the waiter appeared and he said, "Mr. Newt, he has come and I hope you both enjoy the dinner with each other." Then, the waiter exited the room and Thomas appeared after that. That could make Newt was very happy to see him.

"Sorry, Newt. I got late because of the traffic jammed." Thomas apologised as he reached the blond and leaned a kiss on his forehead. Newt smiled at him, grabbing Thomas's hand and gripped it tightly.

He let go of the grip as Thomas walked towards his chair. Then, they began enjoying the dinner.

"You have to explain to me, Tommy." Newt started to speak.

Thomas confused, "S-Sorry?"

Newt tried to get to the point, "You reserved in such an expansive restaurant and that could make me feel very awkward."

Finally, Thomas began to explain. He smiled lovingly at him, "Actually, Newt. I know that you never going to any high-class restaurants because you're controlling your finance. I understand that…that's why I brought you here. I wanted you to feel how exactly feel being in this place. Yeah, it may be expansive but for you there's nothing expansive to me. But the most expansive in my whole life is…our love.."

Newt got embarrassed with the statement. He blushed as he flustered a bit, "Tommy, you're bloody embarrass me. Not in this public place."

"But we're in the private room, is it? No one can see us 'dating'." Thomas giggled lightly.

**...**

Once they finished with the dinner, Thomas requested something from Newt, "Newt, let's go closer to the Windows."

Newt asked him curiously, "What for?"

"I want to make it straight to you. I will tell you soon. Come on.."

Newt just nodded as he followed as what he ordered to. He walked closer to the windows as Thomas also did the same thing simultaneously. Once they reached at the windows, the couple were staring each other.

Curiousity in Newt's heart could never be questioned again since he was really not know of what his boyfriend wanted to do. Thomas spoke up,

"Newt, it has been more than six months we've been together. You know that I loved you not because of your carrier but I loved you because of the sincerity inside me to be with you. I hope you didn't feel regret for falling in love with me."

Newt shook his head, feeling disagree with the word 'regret', "Why would I feeling regret for falling in love with you? I'm very happy to be with you and bloody hell, you're my everything, Tommy."

Thomas glad to hear that. He went to his main point, "Newt, I wonder if we can take a chance to unite us together until our last breathes. And I very convinced that we will keep together and we won't fight for each other that can make our love bond between us gone broken. I love you since the first time I met you same as you fell in love with me since for the first meet that time. And I'm happy for that..."

Newt nodded, assuming that he got the point, "We will keep loving each other until forever."

Thomas suddenly kneeled down in front of his lover as he took out a small red box from his pocket. He asked, "Newton Isaac, will you marry me?Will you take me as your forever lover?"

Newt got really shocked with him. Apparently, he was currently proposing him and he wanted to make it official. So, he answered it with a grateful smile and a strong nod,

"Are you bloody kidding me, wanker? Of course I will!"

Thomas smiled widely as he opened the red box and he showed to his boyfriend, a beautiful silver ring that had a Union Jack flag on top of it. He took out the ring and slipped into Newt's sweet finger and the right side. Newt was totally surprised that he accepted the proposal and now he had totally became an engaged couple. He had a sweet tears on his eyes with a wide smile on his face.

"From now on, Newt, you are my fiancé. And, no one can take you from me because...you're mine..and the only mine..."

Newt instantly jumped into his new fiancé and hugged him tightly. He cried upon his shoulder as he was really happy with him. Looks like that he will be together with him for a long time officially.

"I love you so much, Tommy!"

"I love you too, my beautiful blonde, Newt."

They ended the engagement with a kiss that they were doing that for a quite long time...

**...**

**Central Park, Manhattan, New York City..**

"So, that's the real reason why you brought me to the restaurant."Newt said to his new fiancé, holding hands each other as they were looking to each other.

Thomas nodded giggling, "You have a sharp mind. Newt, yeah..I wanted to engage you.."

"But that's so early you know that?"

"Yeah, since we got here...I noticed a lot of girls were looking at you and they seemed have a bad intention. Maybe they wanted to get you as their lover. Not just the girls, the queers also did fancy you."

Newt giggled, "Wanker, you afraid that I'm will be with them? Not at all,even once...I will always with you and forever be..."

Thomas gave a little peck on his cheeks as he said, "Then, let's get marry after this.."

**"If you've ready..."**

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Final Chapter-Justice and Love

**This chapter would be a final and last chapter of the story...**

**So, I hope you enjoyed with the story.. :)**

**And don't forget to give reviews! :) It would be very appriciated.**

**...**

**Final Chapter-Justice and Love...**

** Cathedral,New York City-4 Weeks Later.**

It was a very fateful day with a clear blue sky decorating the environment. The sunlight was burning the earth with so favourable heat. That time, it was a cheerful afternoon. Usually, the workers were currently having lunch at the restaurants or inside the canteen. But, there were some people that using the time for vacation.

But it was not for a new couple that will be having an event that precisely will change their life for the eternity. It has been a long time they have been together and today, they will make an official declaration for their relationship. They were Thomas and Newt, a prosecutor partners in Crown Prosecution Service from United Kingdom.

From the beginning of the story, Thomas had been appointed by the UK council to conduct a practical at C.P.S for six months. Before he departed to UK, he had a break up with her ex-girlfriend because of their relationship that seemed couldn't continue ongoing. He learned that he got no interest in girls and he realised that he was totally brought into boys. That was why he made a decision to accept the offer and he began conduction his practical there. He wanted to forget about all the memories that he had on the past.

When he arrived at London, he went straight away to the C.P.S office without searching houses for him to rent along the practical. He met with the un-official director of C.P.S, Gally and they made a briefing for the upcoming job. For the first time in his life, he finally met with his new partner which was also his senior, Newt. That was his first sight of love and he began to fall in love with him. It was not a long time when a few days later, he started to get straight with him that he liked him. He loved him since they met for the first time. Being a lucky person, Newt actually also had falling in love with him at the same time. Finally, they began a new relationship and they seemed were very happy with each other.

6 months after the shot incident, Thomas finally finished his practical and he will ready to return home. But he didn't want to leave Newt because he loved him very much that he couldn't live without him. So, he decided to keep working with C.P.S and their relationship continued on. As for that, Thomas requested Gally to have day-off for three weeks to return to his homeland, New York together with his boyfriend.

During an introduction with Thomas's family, Cassandra, Thomas's mother and Sophie, Thomas's sister were shocked with the their relationship. But both of them accepted the news happily thus, they accepted them as long as they were still loving each other. Of course, Thomas and Newt were really loved each other.

**...**

"Today we're really happy because in this fateful and lovely day, we will see the couple from United States and United Kingdom will officially joining each other. It is the most happiest event that will change their life forever." The pastor began the event with his short speech.

Newt who was wearing a white wedding suit, whispering into his future husband happily, "I'm so...bloody excited.."

Thomas who was wearing a black wedding suit also happy with his future love, whispering back at him, "Me too, sweetheart..."

Then the pastor said, "All right then, it's time to make it official." He turned to Thomas and he asked him with humbleness, "Thomas Edison, do you wish to take Newton Isaac as your forever husband, care for him, love him, and protect him for the rest of your life?"

Thomas looked at Newt with a wide smile on his face. He nodded and answered, "I do, father..."

Then, the pastor turned at Newt and asked him, "Newton Isaac, do you wish to take Thomas Edison as your forever husband, care for him, love him, and protect him for the rest of your life?"

Newt responded happily, "Of course bloody hell, I do!"

Gally, Teresa, Alby and Minho who were coming to New York yesterday, were very happy with the couple. They were sitting at the first row of the bench. Also with Cassandra and Sophie. But Cassandra were crying in happiness.

Finally, the pastor made it official for the relationship. "Now then I should not waste your time. By the power of god that gave to me, from now on, you are officially a lovely married couple."

He said for the last word, "You may kiss each other..." He stepped back for a bit to give them an opportunity to kiss each other.

Newt and Thomas were looking each other with so much happiness that they ever feel in their whole life. Finally, for officially, they both were began kissing each other. The real relationship between two of them has begun.

"I love you so much, Newt."Thomas said lovely between the kisses.

Newt responded back but he had in a teary eyes, "I love you...more than you love me, Tommy."

"Aww, don't cry, Newt. We're official now.."Thomas giggled lightly.

"I'm not crying you wanker..."Newt got speechless and finally, he fell down himself into his new-husband's shoulder.

The American wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and hugged him tightly. Then, it was followed by a big applause from the audience and the pastor. That was very lovely day that time...

**...**

**3 Months Later, Crown Prosecution Service, United Kingdom...**

"Well, Tommy...we have a new partner that will work with us and will become your new partner." Told Newt to his husband, Thomas.

Newt was the new and official Director of C.P.S after he had been appointed by the council, being promoted to that position. He replaced Gally, who was stepped down from the office and became a law lecturer in Cambridge University. Meaning, Thomas had been promoted into a senior prosecutor and there will be a new junior as being told by the blond.

"Who will that be?" Asked Thomas cheerfully, packing up the archive file on his desk.

Suddenly, a young male entered inside the office and he stood in front of the Newt's desk. He introduced himself, "Good morning, my name is Aris Jones and today I will begin my career here as a prosecutor. Nice to meet you, sir."

Newt walked closer towards Aris and shook his hand. He said, "Nice to meet you too, Aris. Now, let me introduce you your senior, he is Thomas Edison, the senior prosecutor and your new partner."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Aris happily met with him as he offered his hand which Thomas shook his hand.

"I hope we can work together to uphold the justice in this country." Said Thomas happily.

Aris nodded, "I will, sir..."

**...**

**Newt's House...**

"Well, we're alone now.."Newt spoke up, as they both sat on the sofa. They were just returned home from the office.

Thomas looked at him, "So, what do you want to do then?"

The blond leaned his head on his husband's shoulder. He responded, "What is your plan then?"

Thomas suddenly got an idea, he quickly lifted Newt with bridal-style and he quickly brought him into the bedroom.

"W-What the hell?Bloody hell!T-Tommy!" Newt stunned.

Thomas seducely answered, "You know what I'm doing right?"

Once they got into the bedroom, Thomas instantly closed the door and locked it. 10 minutes later, a sound of yell and groan was heard from inside the room. It was Newt's voice.

**They were making love...**

**Newt finally got a real satisfaction...**

**They were really loved each other...**

**They will be together for a loooooong time...**

**...**

**The END!**

**But WAIT! There will be a note for the next update. Stay tuned!**

**Maybe it will be a new announcement about new Newtmas series story...**


	8. Author Note

**Hi readers!**

**Thank you for giving full support on my Newtmas story. It's been a while since I joined this pairing fandom as my next of my favourite pairing. Glad to hear that there's still a lot of fans that still adore this pairing including myself.**

**So, after this series…some readers have requested me to continue the story featuring Newtmas. Actually, I have planned all about this and I decided to make another new story. Still, the next story will be featuring AU story.**

**I will give you a bit spoilers about my next story—**

_**Genre-AU, Yaoi, Supernatural,**_

_**Story- Zombie Apocalypse AU**_

_**Inspired by- Resident Evil**_

_**Setting- Metropolitan City, 2045**_

_**Main Characters and Pairing-Newt and Thomas**_

_**Other Supporting Characters-Teresa, Alby, Gally, Minho, Chuck and Aris**_

_**Synopsis- In year 2045, the most dangerous virus in the world have infected the whole people in the city. Until, they have turned becoming zombies and they have took over the city. The people who saved from the infection have ran away from the city. Finally, the city became gloomy and creepy…..**_

_**Well, that's all… :)**_


End file.
